American Psycho
by HM03GAMER
Summary: Jean Kirstein, pawn in the crime syndicate that controls their city, gets off on causing other pains. When he happens to meet the addicted and abused Eren Jaeger outside his apartment, he starts to realized just how much pain his addiction is causing him. Trigger Warnings: Violence, Drug Use and Mental Instability


The cool metal in his hand made him feel powerful. It was a rush; his eyes were wide, his mouth split in a smile. The man on the ground was panting and sniveling; begging him. The pleas were lost though, a dull ringing in his ears were blocking out all other noise. This was perfect; he was powerful. Slowly, patiently, he knelt down next to the man, placing the short barrel of the gun on the man's knee. His smile grew wider. How he would love to just pull the trigger. But that wasn't the goal here.

"You've let me down."

The man let out a broken cry. He was franticly searching for any sign of sympathy in the gunman's face. Unfortunately, there wasn't any there.

"You have two days to fix everything. Or it'll be worst next time."

He brought the handle of the gun down on the man's face. There was an audible crack as the man's nose gushed with blood. He let out a strangled yell, covering his face. The gunman stood up, wiping what blood had splattered onto his hand on his pants. There was a creak from the across the room as a door was pushed open.

"Jean, heel," said an amused voice from the doorframe. Jean turned, holding up the gun. He was still dizzy with power. What would it matter if he shot the intruder? "Lower the gun."

"Levi," Jean sneered, "You're here just in time." He turned back to the man on the ground, and kicked him hard in the stomach. The man yelled again, curling in on himself. The man by the door, Levi, laughed softly, walking farther into the room. He was more than a head shorter than Jean, but that didn't stop the man on the ground from shaking uncontrollably at the sight of him.

"What happened here?" Levi asked, sounding bored. He pushed the man over with his foot so that he was on his back. There was still blood trickling out of his nose and he was cowering in fear. The sight made Jean's eyes widen further with delight.

"He didn't deliver what he promised," Jean smiled, knowing how Levi would handle this. "I'm giving him two days to resolve our little problem."

"Two days…" Levi mused. This was Jean's favorite game. The man was lucky if he made it out of here without a few more bruises, but he had to wait for Levi's say so. "I think you're rather generous, Jean. I'd give him until tomorrow night."

"Please," the man was able to spit out between his sobs, "I was stopped getting back… They took everyth—" He let out a strangled scream as Levi's foot came down on his face. Jean laughed loudly as blood trickled down the man's face.

"Thomas," Levi said quietly. The amusement in his voice was clear. Jean's heart was pounding as adrenaline rushing through him. This was perfect. "I don't want your excuses. I want what is owed to us. We gave you a job."

"I'll have everything by tomorrow, I swear. Please," Thomas begged. Jean looked at Levi, who looked like he was weighing his options. The shorter man glanced over, smirking slightly at Jean. He nodded, before making his way back to the door.

"You're to be back here tomorrow night with _everything_. In case that wasn't clear, Jean here will make it transparent." The door closed as he left. Jean's gaze moved from the door down to the man on the ground. A smirk split his face again as he swung his foot into the man's ribs.

It was cold out. The wind was howling, and Jean was hunched over as he made his way home. His hat nearly flew off a few times, but he managed to hang onto it. It had been a long night, and he had a splitting headache. Poor Thomas. There wasn't much of a chance he'd be able to deliver by tomorrow. The smirk that broke across his face didn't quite match the weary feeling in his stomach. Luckily, that wasn't Jean's business now. His job was for the first time they missed a payment. The second time, they'd deal with Levi alone. Jean shuddered slightly and quickened his pace.

As he turned the corner, nearing his apartment, he noticed something. There was a cop headed in his direction a block or two down the road. He also noticed a lump that looked something like a person leaning against the wall of his building. The lump looked homeless. _Wonderful_, Jean thought sarcastically. He was halfway up the front steps before deciding he should at least tell the bum to scram. Jean stepped so he was hovering over him. It looked like a teenage; the kid couldn't have been older than seventeen. He sighed and prodded him with his foot.

"Okay, time for you to scram." The kid jolted away with a muttered string of curses. He stretched and yawned exaggeratedly. Jean rolled his eyes, waiting for him to get up.

"'Time for me to scram'," the boy repeated, "I can sleep wherever the hell I want, dirtbag. You don't own the fucking ground." He rubbed his eyes before looking up at Jean. Jean noticed his pupils were blown wide in his green eyes. _Kid's fucking high_, he thought, exasperated. He glanced back down the road at the cop who was still heading their way, checking parking meters as he went.

"Don't own the ground, no. But I don't think the good policeman down there would much appreciate a bum sleeping on his route." He gestured down the road, and he noticed the kid's gaze follow him hand. _Just what I need, a drug bust right outside my place. _ "If you're gonna get blitzed, do it somewhere else."

"I didn't do it here!" the kid protested, "I just decided to take my nap here. Nobody ever comes down this way, except for right fucking now apparently." Jean could tell he was tempted to run. It'd be better if he did, then he wouldn't have to deal with any of this shit. "Make up some excuse why I'm like this and you're talking to me," the kid whispered quickly. Jean raised his eyebrows. "He's gonna think you're my dealer or something if you don't."

Jean laughed. "I happen to live here. I have every right to kick a layabout off my doorstep." He was starting to get wearing of associating with this kid with a cop so close by. The last thing he needed was to get involved in a bust. "Who's your dealer?" Jean asked quickly. If he bought from Reiner or Bert, his getting caught could put their little operation in jeopardy.

The kid grumbled to himself, pouting a bit. "Why do you need to know? He's a guy named Reiner. Doesn't always charge me." Jean's eyes widened. The kid kicked the ground distractedly. "Come on, save my ass. Come up with something. I can't, I'm brain dead right now. Cops should leave homeless people alone." He pushed his hands deep into the pockets of his oversized coat after pulling the hood up over his face. He was shivering.

Jean's brow furrowed and he glared at nothing in particular. "He doesn't always charge you? Fucking hell…" So that's why they kept coming up short. Reiner fucking Braun decided to give shit out for free. To this damn kid no less. If Levi knew, the three of them would all be dead. Jean grabbed the kid's arm and started pulling him up the stairs. "Come on, you idiot. We'll hide inside for a bit then you can go back to sleeping in the gutter."

The kid's eyes widened at Jean's reaction. "Oh, you know him? And yeah, he likes me." He smirked and shrugged, a 'what can you do' look on his smug little face. Jean marched them down the hall and opened the door to his apartment, pulling him inside. "Got any food? I'm fucking starving."

"Cheeky little brat…" Jean said under his breath, sitting him down on the couch. "Don't fucking touch anything, got it?"

"Jesus Christ. I'm homeless, not diseased." He complained, making himself comfortable. "'Don't fucking touch anything.'" he mocked.

Jean walked over to the kitchen and threw him a little travel box of cereal. "You can have this," he said distractedly, going over to the window and looking down at the street. The cop was just about out front now, but he didn't seem to be looking around or anything. _Just doing his rounds. Thank God._ The kid had already opened the box and was munching happily when Jean turned back around.

"So you work with Reiner?" he asked through a mouthful of Cheerios. "And what's the big deal? I do other stuff for him and he doesn't charge me."

Jean didn't respond for a few moments, thinking. Reiner never mentioned having someone doing jobs for him. Why didn't he know about this? Did Bert know? "We…" he said slowly, choosing he words carefully. "We have a mutual arrangement. Which means I also get shafted when he comes up short…" Jean hoped this kid was the only one Reiner had doing jobs. "What sort of stuff do you do for him?"

"What sort of stuff do I do for him?" he repeated, his tone becoming obnoxiously sarcastic, "Take a wild guess." He shoved another handful of Cheerios into his mouth before continuing. "I mean, I guess I run stuff for him sometimes. Oh and one time I broke into someone's apartment to get something that Reiner said was his. I mean, I didn't really care if it was actually his or not. But whatever."

"You're lucky that's all he has you doing…" Jean said under his breath, running his hand through his hair distractedly. If Reiner was doing it, then there wasn't any harm in him doing it to. Levi would skin the three of them alive either way. "You looking for any extra work? I could set you up with some stuff. Get you some money, or whatever you get off on." Jean was sizing him up. If he could actually break into apartments, then he could be quite useful.

"How much? I need to know. I have other ways of getting money, so..." the kid smiled, "I gotta pick which gets me the most, you know?" He finished off the box and set it on the coffee table before gasping. "Oops. I think I touched it. Was that still a rule?" He laughed and leaned back. Jean glared at him before walking back over to the window. The cop was still outside, writing a ticket for a car illegally parked outside.

"I have half a mind to turn you in, kid," he said angrily. "Won't do me any good to keep getting stiffed by Reiner and get shit talk from you. If you want to stay out of jail you better shut your smart mouth."

"Oh aggressive, I like that in a guy. Is the cop even still there?" He got up and walked over. His face fell slightly when he noticed Jean wasn't bluffing. "Fine, I'll shut up. What do you want me to do?" He leaned against the wall and shot Jean a cheeky grin before frowning and yawning. "I'm fucking tired though. Whatever it is, we should wait until tomorrow."

Jean looked him over again, trying to figure him out. "How old are you? Fifteen?" The kid acted like it. He had just about enough of his shit for one night. This job needed to get done soon, but he needed a little bit longer to get the details hammered out. Besides, they needed to get it out of Thomas who took their product. And Levi would be doing that tomorrow night.

"I'm not telling you, but I'm telling you it's not fifteen," he grumbled and crossed his arms before walking back over to the couch and sighing softly. "I look fifteen? That sucks. Shit." He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed in annoyance.

"Well since you're refusing to tell me, we'll just settle with fifteen," Jean smirked, "It's your shitty attitude that makes you come off like a spoiled teenage." Jean pulled out his phone, setting up a meeting with Reiner for the following afternoon to discuss this brat.

The brat groaned, "I'm a teenager, but I'm not that young. And I can assure you I'm not spoiled." He yawned and moved to lie down. "So I'm assuming sleeping on your couch is okay at this point. Unless you want me in the bed," he flirted tiredly before letting his arm fall over his eyes.

Jean rolled his eyes. "If I catch you in my bed, you're as good as dead. Keep that in mind," he laughed softly and went to stand in front of the couch again, "And you're lucky I'm in a good mood or you'd be sleeping out on the street tonight. What's your name, kiddo?"

"Eren." He says quietly, "It's Eren." He curled up a little and sighed, "Your couch is lumpy. Are you sure I can't take the bed?" He whined a little and then rolled over, struggling to get comfortable. "Thanks for not letting me get caught though. That would've sucked. A lot."

"You're pushing my generosity, Eren," Jean laughed. He knew that couch sucked, but letting some random kid off the street sleep in his bed didn't seem like the best idea to him. But then again, when were any of his ideas good ones? "If you got busted it could lead back to me, and that's not something I plan on happening." He hesitated for a moment before starting again. "You roll around in your sleep?"

"Nope. Once I'm asleep I'm out. I don't even twitch." He perked up and smiled over at him, seeming excited at the prospect of being able to sleep in a bed. "What's your name then? I gave you mine. I was even honest."

"Name's Jean," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. This was probably a mistake, but he'd let other people into his bed for about the same amount of conversation. Damn it. "Fine. But I expect a guarantee from you that this job is gonna get done. We're working out the details soon."

Eren hoped up. "Alright, alright. But you should just let me sleep there for free, you know, because I'm cute and all." Jean rolled his eyes. Eren crossed his arms and itched at his shoulder. "So, where's your room?"

Jean gestured for Eren to follow him. He led him down the short hallway to one of the two bedrooms. "You're lucky my roommate is out. He doesn't much care for the shit I bring in off the street," Jean grinned. His roommate, Marco, had never been a fan of the people he brought home, for business or otherwise. He walked over to his closet and pulled off his shirt, tossing it in the laundry basket.

Eren wiggled his fingers and slowly moved to take off his oversized coat. He didn't say anything to Jean, looking a little more nervous now that they were in the bedroom alone. He smiled though and shrugged, embarrassed as he looked down at himself. His clothes looked like they hadn't been washed in a while. Jean grimaced slightly at the sight of them. "I think this is Reiner's shirt," Eren said out of nowhere, inspecting it. It was definitely too big for him.

Jean pulled a shirt and sweatpants out of his closet and tossed them across the room for him. "You're not getting in bed in like that. Besides, these'll probably fit you better." He flopped down onto his bed and put his hands behind his head, watching Eren.

"You're just going to watch me? Pervert." He mumbled but quickly striped and redressed, shivering a little again while he was naked. Once he was dressed, he climbed into the bed and curled up into ball next to Jean.

"Watch your mouth, smartass, or you'll be back out on the street," Jean smirked, not taking his eyes off Eren. The kid wasn't half bad looking. But it wasn't a good idea; not tonight. And yet... "You stay with Reiner often?"

He could tell Eren felt uncomfortable under his gaze, but he didn't look away. He enjoyed the little discomfort he was making Eren feel. "Yeah." He mumbled softly. "Please don't kick me out," He whispered, sounding scared for the first time that night. Warmth spread through Jean's stomach. "Reiner always lets me stay with him, so...it's a warm place. With food."

"I'm not gonna kick you out," Jean yawned. He looked up at the ceiling, trying to shake the feeling washing over him and wondering how Marco would react tomorrow morning when he discovered Eren. "If Reiner keeps you around, you can't be half bad. Don't worry." He ran a hand through his hair and glanced over at Eren curled up next to him. He could still sense his discomfort. "Do you want me to sleep on the couch?"

"Jesus." Eren said in surprise. "No. Don't worry about me. Just, go to sleep." He whined a little and put his head under the pillow rather than on top of it. Jean raised his eyebrows before shaking his head slightly and rolling over onto his side, facing away from Eren.

"Wake me up if you need something. If anything is missing in the morning, I can guarantee it won't end good for you." Jean could tell it took a while for Eren to fall asleep. He was squirming slightly, looking restless. Eventually he did calm down, dozing off. Jean peaked over his shoulder to make sure Eren was asleep before closing his eyes and drifting off himself.

Eren was still asleep when Jean woke up. He climbed out of bed and walked across the hall into the bathroom. His face was pretty pale; he hadn't eaten much yesterday. There was too much excitement to think about food. He ran a hand through his hair. He had recently gotten an undercut, which made the two colors of his hair more distinct. He didn't know why his hair had decided to be fucking weird and two colors but he had never much cared. He noticed a small bruise on the side of his face. Frowning, he touched it lightly.

"_Please, stop!" Thomas yelled, covering his face as the butt of Jean's gun came down hard on him again. Jean was smiling; enjoying the way Thomas screamed and cowered beneath him. He felt so powerful like this. As he raised his arm to strike again, Thomas punched wildly, his fist colliding with Jean's cheek. It would have been painful if he wasn't already dizzy with excitement. Thomas's eyes widened as he realized what he'd done. The smirk that split Jean's face was deadly._

Jean shook his head and turned on the faucet. He leaned down to splash cool water on his face. Last night had been quite an adventure. Levi knew what happened when you put a gun in Jean's hands. It was dangerous. It was more powerful than being totally blitzed. Jean pulled open the medicine cabinet and took out some pain medicine. His face was hurting a bit from getting punched. He couldn't remember what state he left Thomas in.

Marco's door was open, and Jean could hear him in the kitchen. Jean groaned, rubbed his face, and walked out to talk to his roommate. Marco was a little taller than Jean, with wide brown eyes and some stupid freckles spread across his face. He looked innocent, but Jean knew better. He was standing over the stove, cooking breakfast. He glanced back as Jean walked into the room.

"Who dragged you back from Hell?" he laughed. He looked Jean over once before turning back to his work, "You look like shit."

"You're such a charmer," Jean grinned, sitting down at the table and putting his feet up on it. He only did it because the glare Marco shot him was priceless. Marco took a seat next to him and began to eat. "No wonder all the pretty boys fall for you."

"It's a curse, really," Marco shrugged, still eating. Jean watched him for another minute, before laughing and shaking his head. He got up to pour himself a bowl of cereal. He was hesitant if he should tell Marco that he had someone here. Last time someone wandered out of his room in the morning, Marco nearly slapped him. He'd gotten tired of seeing unfamiliar faces in the apartment, and strangers in their once shared bedroom.

"So don't hate me," Jean said, sitting back down to eat, "but I let a kid sleep here last night. He needed a place to crash."

Marco choked on his breakfast. "A kid? You let some kid come sleep with you? In your bed? You perverted motherfu—"

"He's not a kid," Jean corrected himself quickly. "He's like…" _Fifteen. That doesn't sound good_. "…at least eighteen, probably." Marco was glaring at him. He didn't say anything, but picked his fork back up, finishing off his eggs. Jean smiled innocently. "He's homeless and needed a place to stay. You know I can't say no when it comes to helping someone." He couldn't keep a straight face. Marco's eyebrows were raised so high they were almost disappearing into his hair.

"Bullshit," Marco deadpanned. Jean laughed. He couldn't contain himself. They both knew what Jean got off on, and it wasn't helping the less fortunate. Marco just shook his head and got up to put his plate in the sink. "This was under the door for you," he said, picking up an envelope that was on the counter. He dropped it on the table next to Jean before going to sit on the couch.

Jean opened it. Inside there was a picture and a note. He pulled the picture out first. His stomach lurched. It was Thomas. He was on the ground in the warehouse where they ran their operation. His face was covered in blood and his bare chest was bruised and cut up. It wasn't a pretty sight. Jean unfolded the note. 'I believe someone over did it a bit, Jean.'

_I did that?_ he thought, looking back at the picture. He knew that he hadn't exactly treated Thomas gently, but there was no way that he did all this. This was way too overdone. They'd be lucky if Thomas could so much as walk, let alone even try to get what he owed back by tonight. The handwriting on the note was neat and precise. It was Levi. Wonderful. This was going to come back down on him. Good thing he had a little street rat at his disposal now.

He heard a small groan from his room and got up to wandered back down the hallway, stopping in the door frame. "You feeling alright?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Eren put a hand on his stomach and slowly sat up, his dark hair going in all directions. "I need a bathroom," he said, voice gruff.

Jean nodded his head toward the door opposite them. "Right through there. Don't puke on the floor." He walked back and sat down at the table, finishing his breakfast. He could hear Eren vomiting up his guts in the bathroom and sighed. Withdraw sucked, but not much he could do for the kid right now. He put his bowl in the sink and went to fill a glass of water.

"Fucking disgusting," Marco said under his breath. Jean glared at him. Marco used to be the same way; getting totally fucked up at night then puking and miserable the next morning.

"I used to do this for you," Jean said, a little annoyed with his roommate.

"I'm clean now," Marco smiled, pulling out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and starting to light up. Jean rolled his eyes and walked back into the bathroom. He put the cup down next to Eren and leaned against the doorframe, watching him. This was exactly the reason he didn't do anything harder than cigarettes and alcohol. It wasn't worth it in the end.

It took a while for Eren to get himself together enough to talk. Once the little food that had been in his stomach had been entirely emptied into the toilet, he took a sip of the water. He looked like hell. "Can you grab my jacket," he said quietly, looking up desperately. Jean raised his eyebrows slightly and went to grab it for him. Eren searched through the pockets until he found a little bottle. His hands were shaking so hard he had trouble opening it. Jean noticed it was empty before Eren was able to get the lid off. He reached down and pulled it out of Eren's hands, who whined angrily. There was no label on the bottle.

"What was in here?" Jean asked.

"Give it back, asshole. I need those."

"It's empty," Jean said simply, popping the top off and turning the bottle upside down. Eren's eyes widened and he frowned angrily.

"I had more," he snarled, "What did you do with them?"

"You probably took them all last night," Jean shrugged, tossing the empty bottle on the floor in front of Eren. "Guess you'll need to go find Reiner." He walked out of the bathroom, ignoring Eren's shocked and angry face. He went into his room and started to change his clothes, pulling on a faded pair of jeans. He heard a sound behind him and glanced over his shoulder to see Eren slumped in the doorway. The kid looked like he was going pass out. The sight gave Jean a weird jolt in his stomach, but he tried to ignore it.

"Do you know where he is?" Eren said softly. His voice was thick with need. It was almost pathetic just how broken he was.

"No, not right now anyway." Jean smiled to himself. He was rather enjoying the pain Eren was in. He got off on it, the same way Eren got off on those pills. This was the shit Levi used him for and Marco gave him crap for. It was an almost painfully strong desire to see other people in pain. He shook his head, trying to bring himself back to reality. "I'm meeting him soon to discuss some business. You'll come with me."

"How long do I have to wait?" Eren groaned, sitting on the floor. He looked like a child who wanted candy. Pathetic.

"A bit longer," Jean smirked. He couldn't stop himself. Marco walked into the doorway behind Eren, arms crossed. He looked like a disapproving mother, which made Jean's smirk widen.

"You could at least give him something to take the edge off," Marco said seriously, "This sucks, trust me." He gestured down at Eren who was holding his head in his hands.

"It's his own damn fault," Jean laughed. He had no sympathy for addicts. The worst thing his addiction gave him was a bruised cheek and a sore fist.

"Jean," Marco was starting to get angry. Jean rolled his eyes before walking over to his nightstand. He pulled it open and took out another unmarked bottle.

"Won't be any help if he doesn't tell me what he's on," Jean shrugged. "I can't read minds."

"Vicodin," Eren said quietly.

"Is that all?" Jean asked, amused. He pulled open the top of his bottle and pouring two pills out into his hand.

"Yes…" Eren mumbled. It was Marco this time who laughed.

"Bullshit, what else?"

"I told you, that's it," Eren snapped. Jean and Marco looked at each other over his head. Jean could tell Marco was thinking the same thing he was. Coming down off a Vicodin high was bad, but he seemed a little worse off than he should be for just that. Jean walked back over and handed him the pills. "And maybe some Addy…" Eren added quietly as he took the pills.

"Fucking hell," Marco laughed. "Speedballing is a dangerous game, kid." Eren just glared at him, not getting up off the floor. Jean sighed. This kid was going to be too much to handle.

"What'd you give me?" Eren asked, ignoring Marco.

"Advil," Jean grinned. It was the only thing he had in the apartment. He and Marco were very careful to keep their work and home life separate, even though Jean had a bad habit of bring some _business partners_ home now and again. Eren groan and tried to get up. It took Marco's help for him to be able to get onto his feet. He stumbled back over to the bed and flopped down on it.

"Let me know when we're going," he mumbled into the covers. Jean just rolled his eyes. He and Marco went back out into the living room and put on the TV. There was an awkward silence. Jean glanced at his roommate who was staring at the TV, but his eyes were out of focus. He never did know how to apologize. Instead, he resigned himself to sitting in silence, waiting until it was time to go discuss what they were going to do with Eren.


End file.
